Discussion of how 18O equilibrium isotope effect is related to O2 affinity and H-bonding in Fe and Co containing hemoglobins and myoglobins. A mechanism for the Bohr effect is suggested which entails a reductio of H-boding to bound O2 brought about by alteration in protein structure.